1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a shadow frame used for substrate processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
When depositing material onto a substrate during processing, material may deposit onto other areas of the processing chamber as well. If the substrate is not as large as the susceptor, then material may deposit onto the susceptor upon which the substrate may be situated during processing. Material deposited onto the susceptor may be problematic because the material may flake off during susceptor movement and/or substrate movement. The material that flakes off may contaminate the substrate or substrates later processed in the same processing chamber.
Additionally, material deposited on the substrate may bridge to material deposited on the susceptor. When the substrate is removed, the bridged material may break and potentially damage the substrate and/or the material deposited on the substrate.
When material is deposited onto the susceptor, the susceptor surface that receives the substrate may not be substantially planar and thus, substrates that are placed on the susceptor may not be properly aligned. The substrate could break. The material buildup on the susceptor could also lead to uneven deposition on the substrate. Because the substrate may not be resting on a planar surface, the substrate may bend and thus, the deposition surface of the substrate may not be substantially planar which may lead to uneven deposition.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to prevent or reduce deposition from occurring on a susceptor not covered by a substrate during processing.